


I Awake [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Wonder Woman (2009), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My heart is an adventurer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Awake [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).



**I Awake**  
 **Music:** Sarah Blasko  
 **Content notes:** Some bright flashes, fast cuts and juddery movement  
 **Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/430litnsi4a9kx1/Wonder_Woman_-_I_Awake_-_shinyjenni.mp4) (1.14 minutes, 55MB) | [subtitle .srt](https://www.mediafire.com/?uuahpl7utd3h3l4)  
 **Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/232568.html) | [Livejournal](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/209093.html) | [Youtube](https://youtu.be/2y2OrpbK1Ag) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/139237601243/i-awake-music-by-sarah-blasko-dcu-wonder)

[Wonder Woman - I Awake](https://vimeo.com/151230479) from [shinyjenni](https://vimeo.com/user13856773) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: themyscira)


End file.
